


Aurora Borealis

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair share a phenomenal moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and I intend no infringement upon the rights of the original creators, producers, or anyone associated with Pet Fly, UPN, or Paramount. This is an original work of fiction intended only for the enjoyment of other fans. 

Notes and Dedication: To all who read Candles, Cabernet, and Thou, this is *really* the first piece of Sentinel slash I'd written, but held off posting it until now. I couldn't pass up the Lovers' favorite holiday. 

This is a fluffy little piece that was inspired by actual events, shared with my best pal and soul mate. Thanks for your constant support, PJ1. And to my posting-pals, thanks and hugs! 

I dedicate this one to my favorite green-eyed Siren, who was the first to welcome me to this wonderful world, and to Joanne for being my 'guide' and the voice of calm and reassurance, when I truly thought I was coming unhinged. Remember, this is all your fault, and I thank you a million times over! :-) 

Feedback welcomed at Galina1105@aol.com. 

Summary: Jim and Blair share a phenomenal moment. 

**Aurora Borealis**

By 

Galina

Written on October 12, 1997 

"I'm just saying that the department could have accomplished the same thing without sending us all off on a boondoggle weekend," Jim said, annoyance coloring his voice. 

"But that was the whole idea, Jim. They wanted everyone to be on the same footing. No one on their own turf, so no one could have the advantage. You were all equally uncomfortable. I think that's what's important about sensitivity training. Forcing people to see and appreciate what others experience on a daily basis, and feeling uncomfortable is a big part of that," Blair said, trying to make Jim see his point of view. 

The two men were returning from a weekend conference held by the Fraternal Order of Police, that focused on sensitivity training and multi-cultural aspects of policing society. Prompted by several national cases of racially motivated police brutality, Cascade's finest had been 'encouraged' to attend. Blair had accompanied Jim for a mini-getaway, and the chance to explore Vancouver's museums and libraries. 

Jim had found the whole experience to be stilted and disconcerting. He had complained almost constantly, getting crankier as the weekend wore on. Blair had retreated to the relative solace of the Cultural Center and main Public Library, telling his lover that he was conducting some needed research, but really just wanted to get away from Jim's deteriorating mood. Now they were finally on their way home late Sunday night, and Jim was still venting his spleen. 

"Jim, can't we please find something else to talk about? It's obvious to me that you will never change your mind about any of this, and frankly, I'm tired of trying to improve your mood." Blair turned exhausted eyes on his Sentinel. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim frowned. 

Blair snorted a surprised laugh and turned toward Jim. "You can't be that clueless! Are you trying to tell me that you had no idea what a colossal pain in the ass you've been all weekend?" 

"What? I have not!" Jim said, indignantly. 

Blair chuckled softly then said, "You were so cranky this weekend that you didn't even notice how I was avoiding you! I don't think you and I shared one pleasant moment together, never mind an intimate one." Blair allowed the disappointment he felt to show. 

Jim looked closely at his mate, noticing for the first time how harried and blue he looked. 

"Well, I guess 'clueless' is apt, because I really had no idea that I was being that much of a jerk." He paused and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, Love." Jim slipped his hand under Blair's curls, caressing the anthropologist's neck. 

Blair practically purred with contentment at Jim's loving and apologetic touch. 

"You're forgiven, but only if you agree to keep that up for at least 10 minutes," Blair said, as he leaned into his lover's touch and closed his eyes, relaxing. 

"I can do that," Jim said through a small smile. His sensitive fingers felt the knots in Blair's neck muscles start to relax. 

"Mmm. I should have said something before now. Maybe the weekend wouldn't have been a complete wash," Blair said, softly. 

"I don't know about that. You know how much I love giving up control," Jim said, sarcasm in his voice. 

"I don't think you could have done much short of shouting, 'Stop being such an asshole, Ellison!'" The words were harsh, but there was a hint of humor in his voice now. He laughed gently, thinking about Blair actually saying that to him. 

"What?" Blair asked, opening his eyes to look at Jim curiously. 

"Nothing really. I was just picturing you actually saying that to me. I can just see the look on your face!" Jim was laughing a little harder now, enjoying the mental image. 

"It does sound like me, doesn't it?" Blair said, joining Jim in the humor. 

Just then Blair focused on the dark, clear sky outside the windshield. His attention was immediately ripped from the moment, and he gasped, "Oh my gosh! It's the Aurora Borealis!" 

"The what?" Jim asked, turning his attention to where Blair was looking. He saw a strange brightness in the black, velvet sky. The brightness appeared in patches and seemed to be moving. 

Blair was pointing excitedly, completely enrapt. "The Northern Lights! God Jim, look at that! Isn't it awesome? Let's pull over and get out!" 

Jim thought Blair looked like a little kid, caught up in the flush of some wonderful adventure. 

"All right, hang on a minute. Let me find a safe spot," he said, scanning the darkened road for a suitable place to pull the '69 Ford over. 

Blair was smiling hugely, leaning forward in his seat, trying to get a better view out the windshield. 

Jim finally got the truck stopped, and Blair was out the door before he had even come to a complete stop. Jim joined Blair at the front of the pickup, and moved close to say, "What is it? I mean, I know it's the Northern Lights, but what actually is it?" 

Blair shifted automatically into 'teacher mode' and explained, "It's left over energy from sunspots and solar flares that gets trapped by the magnetic field of the earth. The particles excite the thin gasses of the upper atmosphere and make them glow. It's seen most often near the poles, but can actually appear almost anywhere." Blair paused, watching the spectacle overhead. 

"It's really something, isn't it? I've only seen it one other time in my life. I was out taking a walk on cold, January, night, and I saw this eerie greenish glow appear. I know it sounds goofy, but the first thought that hit my brain was, 'Is that some sort of radiation?' knowing full well that it wasn't, but it sort of frightened me. I stared at it and suddenly realized that it was the Aurora. It was magnificent! More colorful than this one, though, and in a sort of star-like pattern rather than this curtain shape. There were greens and reds as well as the bright white," Blair explained, as he watched the natural light show. 

"I've never seen it before, at least not for real. I've seen films of it on nature shows and such, but I've never actually experienced it. It's incredible," Jim said, then paused a moment before continuing. "I had always wondered if it actually moved like that, or if the films were shot as time lapses. I guess this answers that question." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Even watching it like this, my brain can't quite fathom it. It's got an eerie, otherworldly quality. Chalk another one up for Mother Nature," Blair said. 

The Aurora twisted and shifted above their heads, looking like a curtain rippling in a gentle breeze. The intensity changed often, causing sections of the curtain to appear and fade, sometimes disappearing altogether. The phenomenon stretched across the sky, forcing the stately pines that covered the mountain ridge into silhouette. Jim and Blair were absorbed by the sheer, haunting beauty of it. 

Jim moved up behind his love and wrapped his arms around him, enfolding Blair in a loving embrace. They stood together for several long minutes, enjoying the closeness that had been so profoundly absent all weekend. Jim placed a small, brief kiss on Blair's temple. 

"I'm glad that we got to see this together, tonight. Thank you for sharing it with me, love." 

"No one on earth that I'd rather share it with, Jim. I'm sorry I avoided you all weekend. I missed this," Blair said, snuggling down into his lovers arms, putting his own over Jim's. 

They watched for about 15 minutes, then realized with some disappointment that it was dissipating. 

"I guess the show's over, huh?" Jim said softly, his mouth against Blair's ear. 

Blair turned in the embrace, and found his lover's waiting mouth. He kissed Jim softly, not wanting to give in to his ardor. He was cold, and thought the ground looked much too hard and uninviting. 

"How long until we get home?" he questioned, allowing desire to leak into his voice. 

Jim kissed Blair's left cheekbone, "Anxious?" 

Blair smiled seductively. 

"Nah," he said, then turned quickly and headed for the truck. He climbed in and started laughing at Jim, who was standing right where he had left him, shaking his head slowly from side to side. 

"You are a piece of work, Sandburg, you know that?" Jim said playfully, as he too climbed into the truck and started the engine. 

"Yep, I know. But that's why you love me, right?" Blair said mischievously, and raised a flirty eyebrow. 

Jim laughed at his partner and pulled onto the road again, heading for Cascade and the home they shared. It would be good to get home. Then he could show Blair his thanks for sharing the Aurora with him, in a most satisfying way. 

*****

The End. 


End file.
